Scarlet's Christmas Vacation
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's that time of year, again! MERRY CHRISTMAS! The Gang's Scarlet Riley is headed on vacation for the holidays. Sadly, her trip was cancelled. So, she's going back to Japan, for a little get-together with members of MegaStar and After School Tea Time. Will this be Scarlet's best Christmas ever? Doubt it. Rated M for foul language and mild violence.


**_December 21st, 2016 in New York…_**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Scarlet screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FLIGHT'S CANCELLED?"

This is Scarlet Riley, a young woman with long red hair, wearing a beige shirt and jeans. She is The Gang's manager, since2014. She plans on spending Christmas, overseas in a tropical island. However, her flight was cancelled, because of a snowstorm.  
Remember last year? Scarlet had to suffer a completely horrible experience, in New York, especially with her boyfriend, Oscar "Mundy" Gooden, a dark-skinned man from Australia, wearing his cargo pants and shirt, and Reginald Hadigan III, a.k.a. Rook to his friends, a nice and suave man in blonde hair, in a purple suit. Of course, Scarlet chose NOT to mention her moment, at all.

Things changed, after 2016 was ending: Peter, Mizuki, _and_ Asahi are spending the holidays in Chicago, after his mother got sick, Heather is spending the holidays with her daughters, and Farra is spending Christmas with the Stevenses and Gaynes. Steven Cooke, however, was spending Christmas Holiday with his wife, Kandy, and his sister, Cecelia, traveling to California, for a Christmas Vacation.  
Scarlet, on the other hand…

She slammed the receiver, in sheer anger, and roared, "I HATE CHRISTMAS! The ONE time I use my vacation time, and if I don't use it, I lose it! BASTARDS! I am NOT going to have a repeated performance of last year's disaster!"

She calmed down and said, "Whatever… I'll go unpack…"

She sniffled, as she was crying. Mundy heard everything and said, "Poor love. Last year was a nightmare, but we did help save Christmas."

Rook was with him, as he was forlorn, "I know. I still have the bruises recovering from those dolls."

"You really need to talk to women, more politely."

"I can't help it. I want to know what fabric they use on their panties. I'm no pervert."

"OY! Yes, it is! And it's because of that, we're stuck here in New York!"

"I know…But Asahi's gone to Chicago. We're the only ones left!"

A woman in dark red hair and a revealing mauve blouse appeared, as she asked, "What are you boys arguing about?"

This is The Gang's _newest_ acquisition – _Kendra Knight_ , she is the band's producer and sound editor from Germany. She smiled, as she said, in a German accent, "Ah… Is this about _Frau Riley_? Ah, yes. She seemed rather angry."

Rook said, "She was to be on vacation, leaving only _you and me_ , _mein fraulein_."

Kendra giggled, "Oh, stop it…"

Mundy huffed, "Well, I'm here to stay, since you two are done being flirty! And aren't you supposed to be with Laura, in Atlanta?"

Rook sighed, "Well, I got her message on my iPhone… and she is too busy. If we ever head to Atlanta, that's the promise I want… to see her. Besides, Kendra's too clingy towards me."

Mundy barked, "Well, what do you call what _you're_ doing, mate?"

Rook was nervous, as Kendra said, "Ah, please. Perhaps you boys need to chill out. Don't mind me… I'm going to solve this problem, for you…"

Mundy said, "Alright. But try not to act so _German-like_. You're always _Frau Riley_ , and standing in attention. Don't be so racist!"

Kendra said, "I'm not. Back home in Germany, Father did treat me strict. He's not trying to be like in his form, just like Granddad did in World War II."

Rook sighed, "No wonder you lost the war…"

Kendra roared, "HEY!"

Scarlet was lying on the couch, moaning and depressed. She was upset, as her dream vacation for the holidays was shot down. Kendra approached her and asked, "Excuse me, Fra-, uh, Miss Riley…"

Scarlet sobbed, "What do you want?"

Kendra said, "We overheard what happened… and… I was wondering if I can help."

"Did Rook or Mundy put you up to this?"

"Actually, no." she said, and gave a thumbs-up to the boys, behind her back.

She then offered, "Miss Riley, perhaps I can find you a place to relax, for the holidays. I know friends from high places, and they are offered to let to stay for a couple days, until Christmas."

Scarlet said, "You do that for me? I'm sorry… I don't know what to say."

Kendra looked into her eyes, as she said, "You'll see. After all, I am generous… since I came here."

Scarlet blushed, but jerked away. She said, "Alright. I didn't even unpack. But promise me, Knight! If my vacation _isn't_ what I expected, you're fired!"

"On my honor…"

"Good." Scarlet got up and said, "Well, I'm off!"

She went back to her room and prepared to pack her suitcases. Kendra smirked, as Oscar asked, "What did you do?"

Kendra said, "I did what no other friend could do… I gave her what she wanted."

Rook said, "Ah, the savior of the night, Kendra Knight. She knows what to do, when things aren't right."

Kendra added, "And to make things right, is my delight…"

They laughed, as Mundy was annoyed, "This again?"

Scarlet was overjoyed, as she was packing her clothes, finally getting her dream vacation she wanted. However, things were NOT what appeared to be.

* * *

 ** _The Gang in:  
Scarlet's Christmas Vacation_**

* * *

At the airport, Scarlet went to the desk and argued with the receptionist, "What do you mean I get _one_ ticket? I want _two_! Scarlet Riley _and_ Oscar Gooden…"

The clerk said, "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but… But it seems that Miss Knight wants to give you _one_ ticket, and it's already paid for."

She thought, "She did that, just for me? I should've been more specific."

Scarlet smiled, "That's alright. Anyway, how about I buy an extra ticket, for my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but all the flights have been booked."

"AW, HORSEFUCK!" She roared, "KENDRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She took the ticket and stormed off, finding Kendra. She was in her black coat, smiling to Scarlet. Scarlet complained that she only got _one_ ticket.

"Is THIS your idea of a joke?" Scarlet yelled.

Kendra replied, "It's only for you… since you are stressed out. Besides, _one_ vacation away from The Gang is all you need."

"But I love my Osky! I can't be away from him, for so long!" Scarlet whined.

Oscar said, "It's alright, love. I can wait for you to return. You are a darling little red cabbage."

Scarlet blushed beet red, not only in embarrassment, but in anger. She huffed, "I'm going to have a talk with you about this, Miss Knight. But DON'T think this will go unpunished!"

Scarlet sighed, as she growled, marching off, "Jesus!"

Oscar said to Kendra, "You are sooooo fired."

Kendra said, "Nope. Scarlet will be happy for the vacation spot I got her… a one-way trip to…"

The PA announced, " _Flight 1712 – New York to Tokyo will be boarding in a few minutes. Please wait by Gate 17 for more details._ "

Oscar asked, "Tokyo?! It's been ages since she went there!"

"Oh, please… The Gang in Budokan was a great moment. Scarlet needed the fresh air, back there." Kendra replied, "I believe going back there will ease her pain."

She added, bluntly, "But if that fails, we'll hear an earful from her."

Oscar nodded, as he and Kendra left the airport. Scarlet waved goodbye to them, as she winked to Oscar. She then gave a cold glare to Kendra, as she was annoyed that she's spending a vacation, _alone_. And that was Kendra's plan, since it's just what she needed.

 **XXXXX**

Scarlet was in her seat, as the plane was flying to Japan. She thought, as she was lying down, "Tokyo… How long have I been there? It'll be great to reconnect with the old days. Those guys helped me out, and I made them famous, again. The Gang in Budokan… Maybe I'll do something special for them, when I return. Well, provided that I don't throttle Kendra, when I get back. Lousy Mata Herring…"

She snarled, and then roared, "I'LL KILL HER!"

The people in their seats were concerned, as Scarlet calmed down. She then said, with a pout in her face, "How embarrassing… This vacation's going to be a disaster…"

But where, in Tokyo, will Scarlet enjoy her relaxation (or lack thereof)? Well, Kendra did send her to Japan. But in reality, it's where two of The Gang's friends await them, for some quality time. Of course, Kendra has friends of her own, back in Japan.

Two boys, one with spiky brown hair, and one with light brown hair, were waiting at the airport in Tokyo, waiting for Scarlet to arrive.

"So, you think this Miss Riley will be nice?" The boy in brown hair asked.

"Of course. We're spending the holidays with our loved ones, away from Sonia and Maylu. For once, let's try to focus on her, instead of them."

This is MegaStar's resident bandmates, Lan Hikari and Geo Stelar. They are good friends with Kendra Knight, after MegaStar were in Germany, long ago, prior to The Gang's second concert in Budokan, two years ago. Lan & Geo, respectfully, are married to Yui Hirasawa and Mio Akiyama, of the band _After School Tea Time_ , another popular band in Japan.

"Hey, you ever wonder what The Gang is like, outside the music and stardom?" Geo asked.

Lan said, "Why do you ask? These guys are rock legends! But we can do better. This Riley chick is no pushover. What is she? The 10th member, or the 11th? They are interchangeable."

"Actually, I don't know. We never met her, yet."

The plane arrived, as Lan held up a sign that says " _Scarlet Riley_ ", with the word " _Johannsen_ " crossed out. Geo asked why he did that, and Lan said that he mistook Scarlet for _another_ Scarlet. Geo would laugh, "Oh, brother. You're going to need to spend more time with Yui."

Lan said, "It's not my fault! Yui insisted on returning to Japan, for the holidays. Besides, we have so much to talk about."

Geo replied, "Whatever you say. OH! Hey, here she comes."

Scarlet walked down the aisle, as she saw a sign than Lan was holding. She was confused, as she saw the crossed out name, "Huh? The hell is wrong with these people?"

She sighed, as she headed to Lan and Geo, "Hey… You're Kendra Knight's friends, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right." Lan said, "On behalf of Miss Knight's _important_ friends, I present you with _this_!"

Lan gave Scarlet a LOVE Button, as he said that the button represents love and peace. Scarlet takes the button, and tosses it over her shoulder. Lan ran to the button, in panic. Scarlet huffed, "I'm in NO mood for your parlor games, loser!"

Lan was crushed, "Did he call me a loser?"

Geo said, "She sure did."

Geo smiled, "Now, now, Lan was being hospitable."

Scarlet barked, "If I weren't stressed out, I'd be putting this _hospitable_ one in a **_hospital_**!"

She calmed down, and then replied, "I-I'm sorry. But it's just… my original flight to Hawaii was cancelled, because the planes were grounded. And it's terrible…"

Geo said, "That's alright, Miss Riley. We're only here to take you to places where you wanted to go. But first, you should meet the ladies, which we own. In other words, our lovely wives."

"OH! You're married?" Scarlet asked, "I didn't know that."

Geo said, "Now, now. We have lots to talk about. Come on."

He called to Lan, "Hey, you coming, bro?"

Lan was devastated, as he sobbed, "Such a witch… Yeah, I'm coming! Love and Peace… NO ONE would turn down the global offering like that!"

Lan followed them, as Geo took them to a taxi. He said that they're going to visit Yui, in her old house, down the road. Scarlet asked, "Uh, why are we taking a taxi?"

Geo said, as he packed her luggage in the trunk, "Because, that's where we came here in. Yui didn't want to be that picky, and she's always wanted to meet you."

"She must think I'm famous, huh?" Scarlet giggled.

Geo added, "Well, more or less _jealous_ of you."

"Eh?"

She went in, as Geo finished packing. He said that he'll sit in the middle, since Lan is upset at Scarlet. She said to him, "Who cares? I get a window seat~!"

Lan told the driver the address to Yui's home, and they drove away. Scarlet sighed, but then thought, "Yui… Hmm… As in THE Yui Hirasawa of _After School Tea Time_? Asahi told me about her legend, being she's a rock icon… despite that she plays fluff."

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, they arrive at a small house. Geo paid for the fare, as Lan helped Scarlet out, pulling her luggage out. Scarlet said, "Thanks. But I can handle it, myself."

He said, "That's alright, Miss Riley. You needed someone to help out with."

He carried off the luggage, as Scarlet asked, "So, where are your wives?"

Geo said, "Well, they're inside. Yui and Mio are in the living room. She and I are visiting, since Yui wants a warm homecoming."

Scarlet asked, "Anybody else from your band?"

"Well, Tory was supposed to come, but Ritsu suddenly fell ill. He's caring for her. Chicken soup and all."

"Well, that's a loving couple."

"Indeed. And they even have a child, too. When you visit again, and Tory & Ritsu are available, you should meet her."

"Oh, I will~! (Absolutely not.)"

Lan opened the door, as he called, "Yui, honey! I'm home!"

Yui ran in, as she was dressed in a blue shirt and gray shorts, "Lan, baby~!"

She grasped onto Lan, with a hug, as Lan petted her medium-bob hairstyle. Scarlet gasped, "That's her… Yui Hirasawa! Magnificent! She's for real."

Yui giggled, "Oh? Who's she, Lan Darling?"

Lan said, "Oh, her? This is a friend of a friend of MegaStar's. Yui, this is Scarlet Riley from America."

Scarlet bowed and said, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Hirasawa. I've heard great things about you."

Yui giggled, "It's an honor."

She shook her hand and said, "Oh, my. A member of The Gang, in our own home!"

Scarlet replied, "Actually, I'm the manager. I run The Gang, but ALL the members, excluding some exceptions, are on Christmas Vacation. Most of my friends are American, whilst two are from your native soil."

Yui trembled, "Whoa… Native soil, as in… They're plant monsters?"

Lan said, "Uh, no, dear. She is referring to two Japanese stars in The Gang."

Yui said, "Oh, then, my apologies on the error."

Scarlet was annoyed, "Seriously? Is she _that_ dumb?"

Lan said, "Well, come on. We'll let you meet Mio."

He said to Geo, "Geo, would you like to place her luggage upstairs?"

Scarlet barked, "Uh-uh! Lan… _You_ do it!"

Lan whined, "Why me?"

Yui said, "Come on, honey. She is a guest, after all."

Scarlet exclaimed, "And make sure you have a very clean guest room! You people here in this country are so hospitable and refine, when it comes to neatness."

She removed her shoes and said, "But just so you know, I came in with clean socks."

Yui placed Scarlet's shoes down, as Lan carried the luggage upstairs. Geo said, "Well, if you want, Mio was to use the guest room, so…"

"No need." Scarlet said, "I want alone time for this one."

Geo whispered to Yui, "She's so rude."

Yui said, "Now, now. She's American. She can be right here at home."

He moaned, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mio was knitting with blue and red yarn, making a scarf. She was a woman with long black hair, a pink blouse, and tan jeans. She was knitting, as Yui stepped in.

"Mio-Chan~! We have a visitor~!" Yui called out.

Mio trembled, as she whispered, "Uh… A visitor?"

Scarlet said, as she met Mio, "Oh! You must be Mio Akiyama."

Mio shivered, "Uh… Hi… Who are you?"

Geo whispered, "Honey, be polite."

Mio's shyness was catching up, as Scarlet said, "I'm Scarlet Riley. I'm from America. I believe you've heard of us, long ago."

Mio said, "Oh, uh, yes. We loved you in Budokan. I'm M-M-Mio Akiyama… Stelar…"

Scarlet asked, "Why are you shaking? You look timid."

Mio turned away and blushed, "She's too gorgeous. I can't compete. No man can marry me now…"

Geo huffed, "Uh, I'm standing right here, my loving _wife_!"

He conked her head, as Mio giggled, "My bad. Old habits."

Yui left to the kitchen, as she pranced away, "Okay, while you guys are conversing, I shall make tea for you guys~!"

Scarlet asked her, "Are you afraid of me? Come, come! No one's afraid of a very beautiful woman, like me… well, if you not count Farra, Heather, Asahi, or… _*shudder*_ Kendra…"

Mio asked, "Uh… Who else was there? I keep forgetting."

Geo whispered, "Mio, hush…"

Scarlet said, "Well, there's Mizuki, and she's rather busty…"

She stared at Mio's huge breasts, and then asked, "But bigger than _your_ knockers. You should meet her, maybe to compare."

Geo & Mio blushed beet red, as Mio covered her chest. Scarlet smiled and laughed, "I'm kidding. Girl talk~! Sorry. I'm okay with big boobs. I prefer to stay normal sized, _au natural_."

Mio grumbled, "Thanks for reminding me…"

Geo comforted Mio and said, "Now, now. Miss Riley's a friend of a friend's."

Mio asked, "You mean _Moonlight Knight_? She's such a pervert!"

Geo argued, "Mio! Don't say rude things about Moonlight Knight! She's a very talented star. In fact, if it weren't for her, booking MegaStar a gig in Germany, this wouldn't be happening!"

Mio complained, "Yeah, but… A woman, born in Stuttgart, arranging a gig for your band, and even cuddle her bosom onto your face, for luck, you'd call her a friend?"

Scarlet asked, "Uh… Am I missing something here?"

She asked them, "Who's Moonlight Knight?"

Mio said, "That's her name…"

Geo proclaimed, "Kendra "Moonlight" Knight. She plays concerts on moonlit nights in Germany. But that's just Kendra's talent, since she's our booking agent, internationally. But we let her go, because she wouldn't leave her home."

Scarlet thought, completely annoyed, "I wonder why…"

Mio said to Scarlet, "So, aside from that embarrassing moment, tell us about yourself. You're a rather beautiful woman."

Scarlet said, "Well, I am from the South Side of America. I'm from Atlanta. It's home to numerous things: CNN, Braves Baseball, Pro Wrestling, Dirty South Hip-Hop."

Mio asked, "Whoa… Atlanta is home to rap?"

"We're lucky that we don't use rap lyrics. But also, my boyfriend is black."

"DON'T BE SO RUDE! Wait… You have a black boyfriend?"

"He's from Australia! And he is my boo."

"Your _boo_?"

"My boy. My hunk. My man. My love. My, uh, Sydney Sweetie."

"Oh, right. You have such language."

"It's a gift. But The Gang is being tolerant towards others. Why else do you think my Osky is such a hot boy? I mean, this was before we joined The Gang. How about you? How did you two meet?"

Mio blushed, "Oh, that's too embarrassing…"

"No, please tell me."

Geo explained, "Well, it's quite the story."

Geo explained to Scarlet how he and Mio first met. They first met at an awards ceremony in 2005. They hung out, afterwards, which was dating, at least not yet. He also mentioned that Lan & Yui met, that same day. Of course, Tory had interest in Ritsu, while Mugi met Ginti, three years later.

He then asked, "So, how did you meet _your_ boyfriend?"

Scarlet said, "Well, Oscar and I first met… during a vacation in Australia… It was a time, before I went back to America, and started my managerial career with… _them_. We've only dated for five years, and I started going out with him… but we grew apart, after I returned to America. And then, after our gig in Budokan, I wound up asking him to join The Gang. He agrees, since it's not about diversity or race. It's about friendship."

Geo said, "Nope, I'm pretty sure it's that."

Scarlet barked, "Oh, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Yui returned with some tea, as Mio said, "You're so lucky. Your band gets to go to Budokan, in your first gig."

"Well, they've been doing this for over two decades (Minus the years that they disbanded), and they still had fun. Of course, this was before I met your husband's friend, Kendra Knight."

Yui gasped, "You mean Moonlight Knight?"

Scarlet facepalmed herself, as she thought, "When I get back, she is so in trouble… I meet them, everywhere I go. They all draw to me."

Mio asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Princess Karaoke… How may I serve?" Scarlet said, sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for levity. Since you're a popular manager now, being you're the manager of The Gang, I want your opinion on this." Mio said, as she offered Scarlet her iPhone, showing her a YouTube video.

The video showed After School Tea Time, on the stage, in their school uniforms, standing in place. Mio was holding her bass guitar, while smiling. Yui was posed, strumming along, while Ritsu was holding her drumsticks up. Mugi was standing by her keyboard, with her hands on the keys. Azusa, wearing cat ears, was standing in place, with her red guitar, with an embarrassing smile on her face. They were frozen and motionless, as the camera panned all around the band, all mannequin-like. Scarlet asked, as she was amazed, "Did you girls take the _Mannequin Challenge_?"

Yui nodded, "Yes. It was Sawa-Chan's idea. She wanted us to pose for a video, sans music."

Mio said, "We wanted an expert opinion on it. She even had some girls appear, posing as fans, cheering for us."

Scarlet nodded, "Ah, yes. A worthy cause. You know, The Gang _did_ take part of the _Mannequin Challenge_. Sadly, Farra, Heather, Asahi, _and_ Michelle only did it, for their own video. Most of us were flinching… a lot."

Mio asked, "Huh? Really?"

Scarlet said, "And I was the first to flinch… Then there was Mizuki, Peter, Mundy, Steven, & Rook. The task was that we'd all pose and stay in place, for one hour, switching poses, every 15 minutes, and if we last long, without flinching, the members will be a part of the _Mannequin Challenge_ video. I'm surprised that you five did all that, in one sitting."

Mio said, "Yeah. We saw it. Farra was amazing, along with Heather."

Scarlet stated, "Well, before The Gang, Farra used to be a real mannequin, posing for a department store in Florida, and one in New York. Sort of a live model. Heather, on the other hand, said that she's been posing, using different wigs, and setting different hairstyles, learned from her late sister, Lorna. Asahi was handed Heather's abilities, and is a master at it. Michelle, however, came to visit, even though she's an original member."

Yui asked, "So… How _did_ you flinch?"

Scarlet blushed, as she was embarrassed, "I farted."

Yui & Mio gagged, "Ew…"

Scarlet roared, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

She had a sip of tea, and then said, "It's not fair that the band, as a whole, didn't participate. But you have to admit, all the stretches and daily exercise routines were all paid off. In any case, some of the boys refused, but if that's how they wanted to be on YouTube, for a charitable cause, then they had no choice. After all, they were once rowdy and fun, now they speak for many messages."

Mio replied, "Indeed. All famous rock bands have such honor, and sometimes they spread the word about a serious topic."

Lan appeared, as he asked them, "Hey, your bags are upstairs. I hope you don't mind, since Mio's spending the night with us. You can share a bed with Mio, right?"

Scarlet said, "Well, I guess one night is fine, with company. She's a worrywart."

Lan asked, "So, what were you ladies talking about?"

Yui explained, "We were talking about how we were mannequins."

Mio whispered, "No, we weren't!"

Scarlet thought, as she was annoyed, "Those women should be in a straitjacket. What are they, idiots? Can't blame myself for objecting… I'm surrounded by morons, back home."

She sipped her tea and relaxed a bit. She then looked at her cup and said, "Mmm, this is pretty good."

* * *

 _(Kendra): "The Gang" will be right back…_

* * *

(Annual _Faux Commercial_ )

(Megumi Sokabe is in a city)

(Megumi): Hello, Holiday Shoppers! Tired to waiting for the minute on getting what you need for Christmas shopping? Found you the worthy gift, at a _low, low price?_ Well, _I_ know a place that has that!  
Hello, I'm Megumi Sokabe, founder, President, and former member of the _Mio Akiyama Fan Club_ , and where am I that you need to get your holiday gift shopping?

(Megumi is by a very huge mall)

(Megumi): Why… _Glenard's_ , of course!

(The _Glenard's Jingle_ begins)

(Montage of an umpire and a moron)

(Jingle): _Umpires and dummies, ya big mean gummies…  
When you shop Glenard's…  
_( _"Are ya kidding_?")

A man in a green shirt and pants, with white hair and glasses, and a toothy grin appears.

"Finding the holiday gift you need, to revitalize what's left of 2016? Weep no more! Your hundreds of dollars become thoughtful presents… at _Glenard's_!"

He grinned heavily, as he continued, "Yes, find your bargain hunting gifts, anywhere in the world, but forget _Black Friday_! This is _White Saturday_! We're open, _all Christmas Eve_ , and everything is on sale… at the LOW LOW PRICE of…"

(Cucumber, v.o.): 67 cents.

(Glenard's Man): Yes, for only…

(Mike, v.o.): SIXTY-SEVEN CENTS!

(Glenard's Man): …trade your pennies for the perfect holiday gift! Want a train set for Jimmy? That sweater for Sally? How about that vacation getaway for Susie? And even those new golf clubs for Kirk?  
Well, for one day only, _every gift_ you purchase is only…  
(Cucumber, v.o.): Sixty seven cents. Man.  
(Glenard's Man): And we still follow our custom holiday wish: _Every gift you purchase saves you A LOT!_ Remember to buy that cookware for Mom… That armchair for Grandpa… Those new shoes for your cousin… and even candies that last until it grows stale and hard!  
We got the best deals… _at Glenard's_!

(Glenard's Man grins heavily)

(Cut to Megumi, wearing her new winter coat)

(Megumi): I even prepared myself for the winter winds~! And it only costs me…  
(Mike, v.o.): SIXTY-SEVEN CENTS!  
(Megumi): …at Glenard's~!

(Cut to the road map)

(Megumi, narrating): That's Glenard's, located on Marsh and Stomp, by the Twiddle Bay, and on Pig and Nite, by the Swallow Valley.  
And coming soon, the brand new _Diva Tone Mall on 39th Street_.

(Jingle): _More season beatings to you all, from Glenard's~!_

 _("HO! HO! HO! (Cough)")_

* * *

A man in a pink and red shirt, with a strip of bacon on his head, appeared, as he was angry, "HEY! You bacon promised me that you'd bacon sell bacon in _Bacon Glenard's_! This unbaconly store has baconly low, low prices, yet it doesn't bacon cover any bacony bacon! All you bacon have is unbaconly crap that you are baconly trying to bacon sell away! Needs more bacon!  
I bacon refused to unbaconly spend my baconly money on anything but bacony bacon, at sixty-bacon-seven cents! Bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon!"

A voice cried, from stage left, "GET OUT OF HERE, BACON!"

Bacon called, "No way! Bacon will not bacon leave, until unbaconly Glenard's Man sell bacon at his unbaconly shop! Until bacon then, I'm not bacon moving from this bacon spot, unt-!"

He gets cut off.

* * *

 _(Scarlet): And now, back to "The Gang"…_

* * *

Hours later, after having tea, Scarlet was sleeping with Mio, in bed. Mio was in her light pink pajamas, while Scarlet was in her blue nightgown. She was relaxing, as she asked, "Say, Mio… Do you find it relaxing, without your husband?"

"Not really." Mio said. He said that he'll sleep on the couch, tonight. Sadly, Lan is sleeping with him, so Yui can be alone…"

She added, "Plus, Lan hates you. What happened?"

"Pfft! Offered me a LOVE Button… garbage! I know about love, but not to wear as a badge of douchedom! Like represent a global word for love? That's the bands' jobs! BALONEY! That's guy's perky attitude about love and peace pisses me off!"

Mio asked, "Why? You're not always nice, Miss Riley?"

Scarlet barked, "YOU HAD HELL AT YOUR OLD BAND? I had to listen to their inane fighting, bitching, and constant noises, had to listen to their problems that made no sense, I had to pay them properly, being I'm rich, they won't practice often than usual, won't do tasks, ignore me, forced me to join in on their antics, and treat me like a background character… They look at me like I don't even exist! MIO! I have to ask you… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE ENTERTAINMENT WORLD IN THIS GOD! DAMNED! EARTH? I JUST WANNA BEAT THEM ALL TO A PULP!"

She moped, as she was fuming. Mio said, "Wow… Your life is hell, and you've only been here for two years… And you had it worse off…"

"You mean like when you accidentally flashed your panties, onstage? I know, right? That's hell. And I had worse times, before I even joined The Gang. And last year was hectic…"

"Oh, what happened?"

Scarlet explained what happened in _last year's_ horrifying Christmas moment. She, Rook, Mundy, Selene, and Asahi were on vacation in New York, having a night in a hotel, and were suddenly attacked by a group of renegade androids that wanted to take over the world, out of Christmas Cheer, in their own evil ways. Luckily, she and her friends thwarted the evil robots, but Scarlet never got a vacation, afterwards. She even said that this was her year, only to have the airline she go to cancel her trip to Hawaii, for the holidays.

"Oh, dear…" Mio said, "I'm sorry, Miss Riley. It's a very horrific experience."

"I know. But it's true, any way you look at it. I feel like I'm bad luck…"

"Miss Riley, do you want to know what makes me relaxed?"

Scarlet lied in bed, as Mio whispered to her ear, "You want to hold me? I am pretty warm…"

Scarlet said, "Ew, no. I'm not gay."

Mio replied, "I know. But just hold me. Geo likes it, when I offer him to hold me. Lemme make it better, Scarlet…"

Scarlet huffed, "I don't need to be formal, and I'm NOT like that Virginian Fruit! NO means NO! I am NOT cuddling with you, even if you are hot as fuck!"

Mio sighed, as she said, "I understand. I mean, Yui always let out a cheerful smile, yet I'm too shy around other people… That is, until I met Geo… and everything changed."

"Yeah, that's life. You can get used to people you know and care for."

Mio turned out the lights and fell asleep. Scarlet sighed, as she couldn't sleep. She then leaned by Mio, and whispered, "Just this once… but _never_ again, after that."

Scarlet held Mio by the waist and relaxed by her, snuggling the back of her neck, with her nose. Scarlet felt relieved, but passed out, after she remarked, "What a liar. She's not that warm. She's cold."

After that, Scarlet fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Scarlet was walking down Japan, as she smiled in relaxation, "Ah… Pure bliss. I could care less if it's cold…"

She shivered, "Though, I guess someone had the right mind to warn me…"

She sneezed, "ACHOO!"

She sniffled, "Damn it. What a chill. Jack Frost is nipping on my nose."

She walked down to town, as everyone was looking on, in concern and confusion. They all thought that she's a foreigner, and they were right. But they never bothered to ask. Scarlet said, as she looked around, "Some people are so rude. Most of them just can't tell someone that beautiful."

She asked a man in a gray business suit, black hair, and glasses, "Excuse me, sir? Uh… Where is the music store?"

The man ran off, as she asked, in confusion, "Huh? Why did he run away?"

She asked another man in a black suit and tie, "Sir, do you know where I can fin-?"

The other man screamed, "AAGH! GO AWAY!"

He dashed off, as Scarlet cried, "WAIT!"

She sighed, as she was worried, "Damn it… What is wrong with these people? I know it's almost Christmas, but cut me a friggin' bone!"

She turned to a woman in a dark blue sailor school outfit, with braided brown hair. She waved to her, as she screamed, "AAAAAGH!"

"AW, COME ON!" Scarlet yelled, "DO I LOOK UGLY OR SCARY TO YOU?"

She held up a silver cross and cried, "Go away, evil spirit! Please…"

"Spirit? I'm not dead!" Scarlet said, as she was annoyed, "Look, all I wanted was to find the damned Music Shop."

The girl trembled, as a cop, a man in a blue uniform, grabbed her shoulder, "Alright, Missy, let's go!"

Scarlet cried, "WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?"

The officer yelped, as he stepped back. He cried, "No… It is not true…"

Scarlet sobbed, "Look… All I wanted was-!"

He grabbed the girl and ran away. Scarlet was furious, as she hollered, "ALL I WANTED! WAS TO FIND! THE FUCKING! **MUSIC SHOP!** **IS THAT! TOO! MUCH! TO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK?!** "

She panted, as she was breathing heavily. She responded, "Fucking people… They are scared of me? I'm well-liked in Atlanta! And even New York! And Japan was where I started my career! So, why the cold shoulder? And… wait… was that girl holding a cross?"

She looked at herself in a compact mirror and saw her reflection. She smiled and said, "Ah, no ghoulish features for me. I mean, they mixed their holidays wrong… Unless… Unless, it's what Asahi told me about Japan, and how they are scared a lot."

 _Asahi said to Scarlet, this past October, wearing only a white shirt and pink skirt, "Now, Scarlet, I don't see why you'd be scared of Halloween. Back in my home country, we have different types of scary monsters that we're scared of. Compared to YOUR monsters on the movies, ours is spooky as hell, while yours is tame."_

 _Scarlet snuffed, "And you think you're scared of ghosts, because a woman with long wet black hair would jump at the screen at you, and kill you with her menacing look? She's such a ghost, and a very timid woman."_

 _Asahi trembled, as she sniffled, "Please… Do not ridicule the Japanese spirits, like that."_

 _"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

Scarlet sighed, "I know we have international tastes, in The Gang, but these two Japanese girls need to remember: _there's no such thing as Evil Spirits_! Besides, this place is serene; and it's the middle of December!"

They stopped, as Scarlet was looking around. Scarlet asked, "Alright… What's going on here?"

The old man, wearing a gray robe and smoking a pipe, called out, "You… Evil spirit… What are you doing, haunting our city, and on this festive night?"

Scarlet said, "Yeah, uh… Why do you say I am an evil spirit? I'm not what you think! I'm Scarlet Riley, and I am from The Gang! You know? The Gang? The band? Budokan? Second Japan Concert? ANYTHING?"

The old man said, "No, we don't. Why should we listen to a demon like you? Beseech your spirit and remove yourself from this statue!"

"Statue? You mean manne-? Mannequin?!" She shrieked.

She looked at her hands and cried, "What the-?"

Her hands were pale white and stiff, as Scarlet shivered, "No… I'm not like that. I'm not a demon ghost, inhabited by a doll's body! DO I LOOK LIKE A JAPANESE SPIRIT TO YOU?"

Lan appeared from behind Scarlet and said, "No. I see a doll who doesn't understand love and peace."

He held up a huge ofuda, a white strip of paper, with the markings of LOVE, written in calligraphy ink. He prayed, as he cried out, "EVIL SPIRIT, BEGONE!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Scarlet shouted.

 **WHACK!**

* * *

" **AAAAH!** " Scarlet woke up, as she had a nightmare. She was leaning by Mio and said, "A dream? How did it-? Oh, god…"

She let go of Mio and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mio. Your body may be a bit cold, but your chakra is fucked up. Shyness, no courage… She's like she's not even trying."

She lied back down and said, "I know I'm being rude, but I'm not that mean. I just wanted a peaceful vacation…"

She fell asleep, as a figure was watching on, from by the doorway. She giggled, as she said, "She's right here. And it won't be long now, before she cracks."

 **XXXXX**

The next day, Scarlet was building a snowman, outside Lan & Yui's house. She rolled the snowman in three huge snowballs, and then said, "Japan, watch closely and be amazed. Scarlet Riley will show you the perfect snowman, traditional and well-toned, from the U.S. of A~!"

She sung " _Frosty the Snowman_ ", and placed a corncob pipe, a red button nose, and two eyes made out of coal. She made a mouth out of coal, and then twigs for arms. She nodded and said, "Perfect. Sadly, Alley Drive has banned ALL snowmen, in front of Peter's direct discreet. I wonder why he's scared, I'll never know. … … …Baby."

She placed a top hat on her snowman and smiled, "Now, if only I can get my camera to work. But it's recharging inside. I'll do it later."

Mio stepped out and said, "Oh, Miss Riley. You're outside?"

"Yes, I am, Mio." Scarlet said, "I was just finishing up the activity."

"Well, Yui & Lan are going to the bathhouse, and Geo is going shopping for Christmas dinner. I was wondering if you're invited to stay for it."

"Well, I am a bit puckish, aside from your sushi, your noodles, and your tasty cuisine. What the hell, I'm game~!"

Mio smiled, and then looked at Scarlet's snowman. She said, "OH! You've built a sno-."

She looked at the snowman's face, and let out a hollering shriek. She balled up in a corner and cringed, "Snowman… It's face… so… distorted… and creepy…"

Scarlet replied, "Well, all you use for a snowman is a bucket, broom, and _two_ snowballs! Back home in America, I use-."

"IT'S NOT IT! Scary…" Mio sobbed, as she was terrified, "SCARY SNOWMAN!"

She bawled, as Scarlet sighed, remembered about _Peter's_ fear of snowmen, "Now, I see."

* * *

That night, Scarlet was resting on the couch, exhausted and staying warm. She thought to herself, "Everywhere I go, this home has weird stuff. A lot of people tell me to embrace the weird… expect the unexpected… join in on the fun… BUT AFTER LAST YEAR, I JUST WANTED A BREAK!"

She sat up and said, "Well, I know it's nice of Mio & Geo to show me around, seeing how things changed, since 2014. Budokan was exciting, except none of them remember it. Should we do a third concert?"

She stated, "Well, 2016 was horrible, despite Peter not stopping about the Cubs winning the World Series (which was the ONLY thing that was great, this year). And I can't even have peace. Plus, it's nice to have these girls stay with me."

She then realized, "But still… That dream I had… Was it all real? Did no one-?'  
She shook her head and proclaimed, "NO, NO, NO! That's stupid! I have to calm down… Nothing bad will happen to me…"

Yui appeared with a cup of tea, and said, "Scarlet… Hi. Here, have some tea."

Scarlet said, "Tea for me? What about the others?"

"Mio's going to be running late. In fact, why not have a sip."

"I suppose so. Your tea is really good."

She took the teacup and smiled. She then took a sip. She then gasped, as her eyes went blank and white, and her body went limp. Her teacup dropped to the floor and smashed into pieces. Scarlet dropped to the floor, limp and unconscious. Yui smiled, as she grinned evilly, "Sucker."

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Scarlet was tied up in a chair, still out cold, after Yui poisoned her tea. She started to come to, as she looked around. She was in a huge dark room, with just a light over her. Scarlet cried out, "WHAT THE WHA?"

She yelled, "DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Yui appeared from the darkness, and then giggled, "You're so lucky… I'm so jealous. You show up in Christmas, and you're becoming famous…"

Scarlet sobbed, "What do you want from me? I didn't do anything!"

Yui said, "You went to Budokan… After School Tea Time's dream was _Budokan or Bust_. And The Gang came here, two years ago, and our career was bust…"

"Look, I can't reverse time and make YOU have the spotlight! Besides, The Gang performed Budokan, before! And that was about 15 years ago! I DON'T RECALL! Please… Whatever it is, I know friends~! Tea Time, MegaStar, you name it~! You got a gig from me, for Bu-!"

 **WHAM!  
** Yui struck Scarlet, as she hollered, "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING DEAL! **I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING GIGS!** "

"WHAT _DO_ YOU WANT?"

Yui sobbed, "What do I want?"

Yui grinned maliciously, as she held up a huge bloodied knife. She said, "Scarlet is red… the color of **_blood_**!"

Scarlet shrieked, as Yui lunged at Scarlet's head.  
 **STAB!**

* * *

Scarlet stumbled out of the couch, as she woke up from her nightmare. She trembled, as she was shaken. She whispered, "Another dream…"

She got up, as Yui appeared with a cup of tea, "Oh, Miss Riley. You okay? Here. I got you some tea that I made."

Scarlet gasped, "Tea?"

She swatted the tea down and cried, "NO!"

She protested, "What are you trying to do? POISON ME?"

Yui whimpered, "M-M-M-Miss Riley, that was a fresh batch of tea I made… You seemed stressed… and I… I…"

Yui started to cry, as Scarlet sighed in disdain, "Why do I feel like an asshole?"

She hugged her and said, "It's alright. I'm just not myself, today. I thought it was something else… and I'm sorry I broke the tea cup. I pay for a new one. Promise."

Yui sniffled, with a little snot in her nose, "You mean it? I'm sorry if I scared you."

"EW!" Scarlet gagged, "WIPE YOUR FUCKING NOSE, WILL YOU?"

Yui was sobbing, as Scarlet gave Yui a handkerchief. She then said, "Keep it," as she blew her nose. Scarlet left to the kitchen, as she was disgusted.

"Sheesh…"

* * *

She started to pack, as Mio appeared by the doorway. Mio said, "Oh, Miss Riley. You have a minute?"

"NO!" Scarlet barked, "I'm leaving! I'm going to find the first flight back to New York, and when I get back, someone I know of is going to get an earful!"

Mio said, "You're not relaxed, are you? You're agitated."

"YES, I'M AGITATED!"

"Then, why take it out on us?"

Scarlet was frightened, "I've been having bizarre dreams, during my vacation. Lan, Geo, Yui… They're all trying to kill me!"

Mio gasped, "No… Not my Geo!"

She explained, "You've seemed ill. Perhaps I can think of something… You know, maybe I can sing to you."

"Uh, that's okay. Maybe when I give a shit." She packed up and said, "How about some help?"

Mio said, "Actually, you won't. You see…"

She opened the window's curtain and saw a huge snowstorm appear. Scarlet was shocked, but huffed, "Yeah, nice try. I'm dreaming, am I?"

Mio said, "Sorry, but you're staying. It's a blizzard here, and we can't have you go home, yet."

"A blizzard?" Scarlet replied, "But Japan doesn't have blizzards! They have-!"

She stated, as she halted, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not acting crazy! Forget it, Mio! I'm gone!"

She then waited by the door. She hesitated, and then opened the door. She walked out, as Mio said, "Uh, I wouldn't do that, if I were you?"

Scarlet cried, "JUST TRY ME!"

She arrived at the front door, and opened it. But the entire front doorway was covered in snow. Scarlet cried, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

She started to shiver, frantically, as she was cold. She trembled, "Damn it… All I wanted… for Christmas… was a nice vacation…"

Scarlet sobbed, "I miss the fun… I miss being happy… I miss my friends… I miss my Osky… and I miss New York… And above all…"

She hollered, " **I MISS BEING WARM!** "

Mio said, "You should be warm with me. Come with me."

Scarlet stepped back, "No… Step back. No, not you, too!"

"What are you talking about? Geo understands, since my body is warm."

"NO! I mean, you're going to get _me_ , too!"

She stepped backwards to the mound of snow, and Mio said, "Scarlet… Come to me, and we'll make you warm."

Scarlet cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **PLOP!  
** She tripped and landed on the snow, headfirst.

* * *

Minutes later, Scarlet was shivering, as her body was ice cold and blue. She started to sneeze, as Geo offered Scarlet a cup of tea. Scarlet said, "Thanks."

Geo said, "Mio told me everything. You're acting strange."

"It's not like in America… and with my band, everything is strange. But even after they go out on the Holidays, I'm left being given the ugly lump of coal…"

She wept, as she was sipping her tea, "Everything was going _so well_ … You know? I was gonna go to Hawaii, for this year, after a bizarre Christmas, last year… And now, I'm stuck here, until the snow melts… Oksy misses me, and Kendra's obviously laughing at me, because I'm a control freak."

She blubbered, as she was hurt, "Why do I always act like a Grinch?"

Geo replied, "You're not a Grinch. You're just uneasy and stressed out. You think maybe it's bad luck or karma? I mean, where you ever abusive?"

"Not always. But Rook… He always get on my nerves!"

"Rook? Oh… You mean the guy in purple, who sang with three girls, last summer in Brooklyn?"

"Wait… Rook was in New York, and I didn't know?"

"WoodChip. You remember?"

"Bah. I didn't want The Gang to perform in their mecca, despite that Long Island was their venue."

Scarlet was sad, as Geo replied, "You know, maybe you had a bizarre situation… and it is because you're not feeling what _they_ had to go through. They, meaning your friends. I mean, we're all unique. Mio's friends enjoy music and tea, while we sing our hearts out for a message. Your band is amazing, and no matter where they go, they're the one-of-a-kind greats of _Weird_! Besides, they remind me of _The Monkees_."

"NOT The Beatles?"

"It didn't matter. You need to experience your bizarreness, like them. Isn't that what friends do, to help out?"

Scarlet said, as she was upset, "No, it's stupid. I did encounter my first experience, like with them, on a travel to different worlds… but that was a horrifying experience! And it's stupid!"

Geo replied, "Scarlet! You don't need to say anymore. If you chose not to do it, be happy and accept it. But that would turn away from your friends, more often… Give it time. Maybe when your boyfriend, Rook, & Moonlight Knight have their own, you can join in."

Scarlet sighed, "I guess you're right. This _was_ my vacation, and I haven't even done a lot of Christmas shopping for them. ALL of them…"

She was unhappy, as Lan appeared. He said, "Scarlet, if it'll make you feel better, I shoveled the walkway, minutes ago, after the snow stopped. Mio had to destroy your snowman, after she was petrified."

"SHE DID WHAT? THAT WAS A PERFECT SNOWMAN!" Scarlet yelled.

Geo showed her Mio. She was sitting in her chair, all white, and crushed.

"Crushed…" she sobbed, "Scary, when they melt… No man will marry me now…"

Geo hollered, "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

She didn't listen. Scarlet was fuming, as she grumbled, "I hate this… This is the WORST Christmas EVER!"

Lan said, "No, it's not. It's Christmas Eve. And maybe you can make up for lost time. Who knows? Santa may give you your vacation, to make up for your defeated plan."

Scarlet sniffed, "Who cares? I'm not like The Gang. I'm not them, alright! And I'm NOT you!"

She barked, as she was getting up, "I'm going to lie down!"

Geo said, "You stay! Stay here and stay warm! You can't leave yet, until your fever is gone!"

Scarlet gasped, as Geo said, "Yeah… Sorry. We never told you. The minute you came to our home, your cheeks and forehead was red."

Scarlet stepped out and barked, "BULLSHIT! I am NEVER SICK! I'M GOING… AND THAT'S… that's… that's…"

She suddenly collapsed and moaned, dropping to the floor, dizzy, her cheeks flushed in red, and her arms twitching a bit. She moaned in unknown words, and she started to sneeze, "Mother… Where's my bunny rabbit?"

Lan cried, "A FEVER?! AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

Geo said, "I had to speak with Yui & Mio, privately, after she let herself in. Mio didn't mind, but she didn't want to get sick. As for Yui…"

Yui was up in her bed, sleeping and coughing a bit. She caught Scarlet's fever.

Lan sighed, "She'll recover… And as for Scarlet…"

Geo said, "Do you think that fever is the reason why she's suffering chimeras, and is in a surly mood?"

They carried Scarlet upstairs, as Lan said, "I'll give her something to cheer her up."

Geo said, "If you give her a LOVE Button, she'll kill you. Just let her be, man."

"Fine… But she owes me. Why does she hate me? Isn't The Gang about friendship and respect?"

"I don't know, dude."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in New York, Kendra was on the roof of Alley Drive, admiring the night sky. She then viewed the moon and said, "Ah… Scarlet… That's what I was afraid of. She's overworked, and she's sick. I know friends that will energize her… Maybe it'll be a Christmas miracle, for her…"

The moon shone, as Kendra returned to the building. It turns out Kendra already knew. Scarlet was overworked, and needed a break. But it seems that she was stricken down with a fever, which explains her recent dreams, from Yui & Lan.

* * *

Scarlet was in her white shirt and dark red panties, under the covers of a small cot in the guest room. She was sleeping, with her hair spread out, her eyes closed, and was lightly breathing. She also has a damp washcloth on her head. As she was recovering, she thought to herself, "Is this my punishment for being a Scrooge towards Rook & Kendra? Osky, I don't mind, and the others are worse off… But… Is this the way I am?"

Just then, a female figure appeared from the doorway. She grinned, as Scarlet opened her eyes. The woman stepped in, as Scarlet moaned, "Who's there? Mio?"

A woman with dark pink hair appeared, wearing a Santa Suit and holding a festive red and green guitar. She said, as she was smiling, "You needed some Christmas Cheer?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am a member of MegaStar. I'm Sonia Strumm. You must be Scarlet Riley of The Gang. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, the uber-manager that brought The Gang to Budokan."

"Yes, I know." She sat up and said, "But why are you here? Why do you wear this?"

"Don't mind me. I always get fun and casual, whenever I perform. But luckily, I am known to play guitar, really well. Tell me, do you play an instrument?"

"No… I don't. I sing."

"Well, that's fine. You're happy with singing, which is what you know of."

"Look! What's the point of you coming here?"

Sonia held up an envelope and said, "This is for you… It's a way of saying _Merry Christmas, Scarlet Riley_."

Scarlet huffed, "Quiet, Linus! This is another dream, isn't it? It better not be a trick! Or maybe it's the fever talking…"

Sonia said, "It's nothing bad. I'm sure you'll be happy."

Scarlet turned away, as Sonia barked, "Look! DO you want it, or NOT? I haven't got all day!"

Scarlet grumbled, as she took the envelope, "Hmph! Let's get this over with…"

She opened the envelope up and saw two airline tickets, roundtrip to Hawaii. She gasped, "No way… But the airport said that all the planes were grounded, and the seats were all taken!"

"No, they weren't. Scarlet, you can still make it… as long as they're still good." Sonia said, "But it's not too late… Recover, and you can still go… on New Year's."

Scarlet said, as she was excited, "Oh, wow~! Hawaii! I dreamed of this day, forever~! A REAL VACATION~!"

But she stopped, and then realized, "No…"

She gave the tickets back to Sonia and said, "I can't… I can't accept them. It wouldn't be the same. I appreciate the gift, and because it's the thought that counts… but… I don't want to go to Hawaii…"

She cringed, and wept, "I just wanna go home…"

She cried, as Sonia held her. She whispered, "There, there… It'll be okay. I'm sure you made your decision. You can't ever get a decent gift like this, anymore."

"No… It's not that. Over the year, I was such a jerk… I have treated my friends as co-workers, and was stricter than ever… but now, I'm becoming such an idiot! All I cared about, after last year's disaster, was to get away from it all! But I can't… My friends need me…"

Scarlet said to Sonia, "Sonia… thanks… but I cannot accept your gift. Maybe I'll stay here, and be happy with these nice people. Well, not Lan, of course, since he's too needy on his damned LOVE button bullshit."

Sonia said, "Be nice. Lan's a nice guy, and he does spread the word, on a global basis. It's about _Love and Peace_. And you know the old saying… _Peace on Earth, Goodwill Towards Men_ …"

Sonia got up and said, "I have to go… Merry Christmas to you."

Scarlet smiled, "Merry Christmas, Scarlet… and thank you."

Sonia left the room. She shut the door, while Scarlet lied back down. She then said, as she was upset, "Damn… I figured I'd get _both_ , but she's right. I'm such a jerk towards my friends. And Kendra did bring me here. I have to make it up to her."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She continued to sleep, as the sound of Jingle Bells echoed in the room.

* * *

The next day, Scarlet woke up, stretching her arms. She then yawned, "Christmas, already?"

She then saw a bag of cookies, right beside her, in a red bag, and a white bow. It was from Yui & Mio, as it said " _To the most beautiful girl we've met… Merry Christmas…_ ".

Scarlet said, "Wow… For me? Nice…"

She said, "I hardly eat sweets. But the guys will understand."

Lan was by the doorway, as he said, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… but I'm now sour, thanks to you."

She turned away and snuffed. He said, "Look, about the other day… I'm sorry if I stressed you out."

"It's not your fault. I was sick. I guess my words are harsh. I should be the one to apologize."

Lan smiled, "I'm happy you're okay. If you want, you can go home, after Christmas."

"Well, yeah… My head is still shaken."

"Yeah."

Lan then approached her and gave her an envelope, "Here. It wasn't much, but this is for you."

Scarlet recognized the envelope. It was the same as Sonia's. She whispered, "For me?"

She opened it and saw what was inside: TWO airline tickets to Hawaii.

"She… but…" Scarlet stammered, "But she-… and then-… But how di-? I don't-? Wha-? WHAT?"

Lan replied, "They were Tory and Ritsu's tickets to Hawaii, for the holidays. Tory called me, last night, and offered me and Yui their tickets. I accepted, but I didn't tell him that Yui's still sick."

Scarlet asked, "You mean… I can have them?"

"They're yours."

Scarlet smiled and blushed, "Thank you…"

She leapt up and hugged Lan, "THANK YOU~!"

She was happy that she got her wish, as Lan was happy for her. Scarlet, despite a fever, during the holidays, finally got what she wanted, and the best part was… she didn't have to wait months for another.

 **CRUNCH!  
** She clasped Lan's right wrist tightly, and hissed, "If you so much give me a LOVE button, again, I'm sticking that pin where it hurts!"

Lan was holding a LOVE button in his hand, as he groaned in fear, "Yes, ma'am."

She let go and said, "Good. Now, where's your phone? My cellphone is still recharging."

Lan said, "Living room."

"Thanks."

He asked her, "Wait! You've been hostile to me, all week! Why do you hate me?"

Scarlet stopped and said, as she was upset, "Sorry… I have friends, but I can't accept something like that. But I DO have friends, wherever I go."

She stated, "I'm happy that you offered me a gift, but I can't be like you. I'm just happy being me, Scarlet Riley."

She bluntly concluded, "Also, if you make me wear that pin, I'll look like a geek. And that, plus my blouse would be ruined."

She left to use the phone, as Lan sighed, "Okay… … … That's why…"

 **XXXXX**

Scarlet called the number to Alley Drive, in New York, as she said, "Hello? Alley Drive?"

Rook answered the phone and said, "OH~! Merry Christmas to you, darling Scarlet~!"

"CAN IT, PERVERT!" Scarlet roared, "GET OSKY ON THE PHONE! I'm in NO mood for your Christmas Jazz!"

Rook said, "It's not. Hang on."

He called, "Mundy! It's for you!"

He gave him the phone and said, "It's the boss."

Oscar said, "Hello? OY! Hey, love."

Scarlet said, "Hey, Osky… Listen, I'm going to be running late, when I get home. I got stricken with a fever, and I'll be staying an extra day. I'll be home, around the 3rd of next year."

"Why, what's up? Did something happened?"

"Oh, well, I don't leave for my plane, until the 30th. But you won't mind me gone, for a couple more days."

"Uh, Scarlet? Why are you happy?"

Scarlet said that she got her vacation, after all. But she needed someone to go with. Scarlet then said, "Hey, I have two tickets, roundtrip, and I was asking you a favor…"

Oscar asked, as he was smiling, "Anything for you, love…"

Afterwards, Scarlet said to Lan, "Hey, Lan… Can you do me a favor for me?"

"Sure." He said.

Scarlet said to send over a ticket from New York to Japan, to a friend of hers. He asked who is it. And Scarlet smiled, about to say the name.

* * *

Days later, in sunny Hawaii, Scarlet was relaxing in her red bikini and sunglasses. She smiled and said, "Tis the season, my friend… Tis the season…"

Kendra, in her dark blue bikini, and her hair done up in a ponytail, said, " _Ja_ , my boss. What a way to celebrate the New Year."

Scarlet said, "No, it's the best."

Scarlet offered Lan to give a ticket delivered to Alley Drive. And Scarlet decided to give the second ticket to Kendra.

"It's the least I can do, since you brought me to Japan…"

They were lying on their beach blankets, as Kendra giggled, "You're the best boss ever, and I've only worked for you, for months."

Scarlet smiled, "Well, get used to it. From now on, I'm gonna be nicer and not miserly, all year long."

Kendra said, "You don't mean it, do you?"

Scarlet scoffed, "Pfft! Hell no! Just because I'm nicer now, it doesn't mean I'll have to limit myself, when I drive The Gang, _twice as hard_ , from now on."

Kendra laughed, as Scarlet laughed with her. They relaxed in the sun, enjoying their vacation in Hawaii.

* * *

 ** _From all of us in Miz-K's studios, Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!_**

* * *

Back in Alley Drive, Mundy was dejected, as he sobbed, "Scarlet chose Kendra, over me?"

Rook was amazed, as he said, "My word… Scarlet knows how to hurt a guy… But Kendra was the one who send her away, to relax."

He proclaimed, "Christmas may be joyful, triumphant, and meaning, all year long. But if Scarlet chose to be with new friends, then I can't be wrong."

Oscar said, "Bah! She'll be back. Wanna go out for a pint?"

Rook said, "Sure."

They left the studio, heading for the nearest bar in New York. The studio was quiet, as no one was around. Everything was peaceful as it sounds.


End file.
